


Let It Snow

by That_One_Yaoi_Kid



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Christmas Carols, Christmas Fluff, M/M, writing fluff helps me get over Carl's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Yaoi_Kid/pseuds/That_One_Yaoi_Kid
Summary: Christmas has always been Carl’s favorite holiday, you know before the world went to shit.





	Let It Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I'm depressed about Carl's death, and unfortunately, I'm like one of those people still clinging to maybe he'll live?? But some Christmas fluff takes my mind off so, enjoy. Short and sweet!

Negan breathes in the sterile, winter air as he cracks open the bedroom windows. He looks out beyond the Sanctuary walls, watching workers begin their daily work of rebuilding. He hears Carl shuffling around in the bed behind him and he feels himself beam.

 

Turning around, he sees Carl’s one eye peeking through the mountain of pillows and sheets the boy buried himself in, glaring at Negan. The man snickers, “Morning, Sunshine. Figured we could use some fresh air, right?”

 

Carl’s groan is muffled and Negan hears more shuffling of blankets when he turns back to the window. 

 

The floor creaks faintly as Carl waddles over to the man. Negan doesn’t flinch or move when he feels thin arms wrap around his waist, however, he jumps a few feet when Carl’s ice cold fingers slip underneath the waistband of Negan’s pajama pants.

 

“Holy shit kid!” He quickly grabs the youth’s wrists and pulls them away from his pants, instead letting them rest of his clothed stomach, briefly losing himself in Carl’s bubbly laugh in his ear.

 

“Sorry, Neegs.” Carl’s apology sounds about as half-ass as it really is. “I hate the cold and yet here you are letting in North fucking Pole winds!”

 

Negan laughs loudly, deep from his belly with genuine happiness. The only happiness he has when he’s with the younger male. “Speaking of North Pole, you remember any Christmas things? Your daddy seems like the sappy type that would let you believe in Santa ‘till you die.”

 

Carl smiles faintly at the thought of his dad and Christmas. Negan feels the brunette shake his head against him. “I don’t remember much, my mom’s side of the family would come over for Christmas and the fourth of July, my dad’s would come over for Thanksgiving and Easter. I believed in Santa until I was maybe six or seven, that’s when Shane decided it would be the best joke to point out that Santa’s writing on the presents looks a lot like my mom’s. After that, I think I cried every time I heard the  _ name  _ Santa Claus.”

 

Negan scoffs, “Shane’s the rapey asshole, right? The one who tried to kill daddy dearest?”

 

Carl sighs with a hint of hate, “Yeah, Judy’s dad.”

 

“Shit, kid,” Negan says after a long silent moment. “You seriously don’t remember anything else? What grandpa gave you one year? That one gift you hate your uncle forever thinking about getting you? Maybe some of you mom’s cookies?”

 

Carl gives it some thought, trying to go back to when times were good. He can go back, but remembering good things about Shane and his mom and his school life leaves a sudden sour taste in his mouth. 

 

After a bit of comfortable silence, the two just staring outside at  _ their  _ home, Negan speaks up again. “What about some shitty Christmas carol?”

 

Carl gives a small laugh, “What’s with you and me wanting to sing you songs, old man?”

 

“Hey, little asshole, I’m just trying to keep the mood light for now, okay? Forgive me for wanting a moment of peace with you.” He pauses, “Besides, you know how much Lucille loves being sung to.”

 

The youth rolls his eye, quickly shifting his gaze to the mentioned baseball bat tucked away safely against the couch, then looking back over Negan’s shoulder to gaze out the window.

 

Carl sighs before mustering up some kind of courage to start off with a sweet hum. One Negan picks up quickly.

 

_ “Oh the weather outside is frightful _

_ But the fire is so delightful _

_ And since we've no place to go _

_ Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! _

 

_ It doesn't show signs of stopping _

_ And I've bought some corn for popping _

_ The lights are turned way down low _

_ Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! _

 

_ When we finally kiss goodnight _

_ How I'll hate going out in the storm! _

_ But if you'll really hold me tight _

_ All the way home I'll be warm _

 

_ The fire is slowly dying _

_ And, my dear, we're still goodbying _

_ But as long as you love me so _

_ Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!” _

 

For a while, Negan is silent, and Carl worries he’s very fond of the kid caroling in his ear. 

 

Then Negan is spinning around to face the shorter one, Carl’s arms falling away from his waist before placing those icy hands on both sides of the man’s face. “That was fucking beautiful, kid.”

 

Carl can’t help but let a small smile spread across his face and Negan leans down to meet the youth’s lips in a soft, passionate kiss. Carl gently kisses back when Negan snakes lanky arms around his frail waist.


End file.
